Caruthersville Bridge
Caruthersville Bridge is the name of both the Pre-War bridge, and the emerging community sprawling from either end, built within the ruins of Caruthersville, Missouri and Dyersburg, Tennessee. The two settlements were forcibly brought together by the Danse Macabre, who rule with an iron fist. Government The town is co-ruled by Romeo Macabre and his "First Bitch," Cherry Bomb, who aggressively micromanage the town's business and affairs. In practice the townsfolk will defer to any of the Danse Macabre, and the slaves defer to just about everybody. Economy The bridge is a vital crossing point across the Mississippi River, which leads to a steady flow of traffic through the area. The Danse Macabre charges a toll for individuals who wish to cross, and additional fees for livestock and wagons (charging by head and axle). The community has also become a slave market. The Danse Macabre still practices raids on caravans and settlements, but they coordinate their activities to grant safe passage for potential business heading towards the town. Culture There are three tiers of residents within the settlement. First and foremost are the raiders of the Danse Macabre, who form the ruling class and military/law enforcement body of the city. Next are the families who inhabited the previously independent Caruthersville and Dyersburg, whom operate businesses catering to the raiders and visitors. At the bottom of the heap are the slaves. Thanks to Romeo & Cherry's system, every business in town uses slaves for at least menial labor: sweeping floors, stocking shelves, carrying loads, etc. consequently, the town is much tidier than its status as a raider territory would suggest. The townsfolk were doughty, frontier types: early to bed, early to rise, humble, dour and no-nonsense people. By contrast, the Danse Macabre is loud, gaudy, and extravagant. The slaves come from all over, but have been conditioned to be meek with eyes firmly set towards peoples feet. The slaves are kept docile with an odd combination of fear, labor, and supper rations including warm brahmin milk and weak beer that leave most of them too sleep to use their nights to scheme. Notable Locations *'The Body Shop': Founded and operated by Needles, an aged member of the Danse, this parlor handles tattoos, piercing, and other cosmetic body modifications. *'The Brothel': Neither of the old towns had a brothel, but that was one of the first things the Danse Macabre incorporated, this establishment was one of Iron-Cock Macabre's innovations, one that Romeo and Cherry saw no need to change. *'The Factory': In the Pre-War era, this complex on the Dyersburg side of the river was a plant that manufactured automotive components and other machine parts. It sat unused until Romeo and Cherry had accumulated enough slaves with the necessary skills to restore some of the equipment. It's since been converted into a factory that produces bullets for the raiders, mostly in .308 and .38 caliber *'The Flesh Fair': This marketplace on the Caruthersville side of the bridge is where traveling merchants can set up a stall, and where people from all around come to buy slaves from the Danse Macabre. *'The Plantation': Prior to the Danse Macabre's takeover, all the residents of the two towns kept at least a garden farm, and most people farmed at a bare sufficiency level. Romeo & Cherry have replaced these piecemeal farms with vast fields of slave-tended crops that feed the raiders and townsfolk. *'The Radio Shed': A raider by the name of Doc Sledge (in fact an infiltrator sent by Aldrich Whitney) established a music station for his fellow raiders enjoyment (and to extend the range of The Golden Wheel's radio waves. *'The Rusty Shingle': This bar on the Dyersburg side predates the Danse's takeover and remains popular with townies and raiders alike. One of the raiders additions to the establishment is a chain link cage for live performances. Category:Places Category:Communities